When the Heartache is Over
by cindlemain
Summary: I'm having to reupload this because I finally wrote the second part. The first part is from Usagi's P.O.V, it about her getting over Mamoru. The second takes place seven months after the first and is from his P.O.V, but changes to Pluto's. There's a bit
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company belong to Naoko Takeuchi and not to me. I'm just a teenager who got board and decided to write this.  
  
This is a short story about Usagi finally realizing that she doesn't need Mamoru and that she can live without all the hurt he's caused her.   
  
This is my second story and song fic, my first was "She's Like the Wind" an X-men story about Remey's thoughts after Rogue leaves him, all comments, flames or anything else you want to send me is cool, but comments would be a nice encouragement to write more. My email address is Cindlemain@yahoo.com.   
  
  
When the Heartache is Over  
By Cindlemain & Nini  
Rated PG just in case.  
  
  
Usagi sat in her room, the lights turned down low so no one would know she was awake and she could be left alone with her thoughts so she could write in peace. Mamoru had broken up with her again and this time she had been ready for it. She had seen him with the girl making out at the back of the arcade and though she knew it was coming it still hurt like hell. All the girls knew what had happened and they all felt sorry for her, but she could see the unasked question in their eyes. They all wanted to know how long it would take for them to get back together and just quit with the dramatization of breaking up and making up.   
  
  
She knew they were tired of it and so was she. She knew that they were suppose to be soul- mates, that they had a great destiny ahead of them, but Usagi wanted nothing more to do with it. She was tired of him playing games with her. It happened all the time now. He would break up with her for some girl and then after he had his fun he would come back to her, knowing that she would welcome him with open arms, but not any more she was done being hurt and knew that she could change the future.   
  
  
It didn't matter any more that they had been lovers in a past life or that they were suppose to rule as king and queen of Crystal Tokyo. She could change that, Crystal Tokyo could still be made with out him as long as she lived, she knew because she had talked to Pluto about it. The look on Pluto's face when she told her what she wanted to do was priceless and though she had disagreed with Usagi's plan at first she finally came around when Usagi showed her what Mamoru was doing to her. She swore that the Outer Senshi would stand by her no matter what.   
  
  
She was glad that she had their friendship and just hoped that the Inner Senshi would feel the same; though she doubted it. For some reason they were very faithful to him. Now she just had to tell all of them what she was feeling, that she would take no more from him and that's where Seiya came in. Tomorrow night the Starlight's were having a concert and they had decided that the best way to tell Mamoru and the Inner Senshi how she felt was to get up on stage and sing to them. She didn't think she could do it and asked Seiya how he did it and he told her that the best way to write a song was to write what you were feeling. She was confused at first, but once she got home and started thinking about what she was going through she found out that it was easy to write what she was feeling and now she felt that she had a song that would show everyone that she was through with him. Picking up the piece of paper, she put it in her notebook and got into bed. She had a big day tomorrow.  
  
  
The day seemed to go by faster then ever and before she knew it she was at the concert with five minutes before she had to go out on stage. Looking out from behind the curtain at all the people, Usagi was suddenly hit with the feeling that she couldn't do this. She looked at her friends sitting in the front row. The Inner Senshi were sitting around Mamoru who was looking very happy with all the attention they were giving him. Somehow they managed to miss the looks he gave a girl Usagi recognized as his new girl friend.   
  
  
Usagi wondered how the hell she had gotten tickets and was angry that he brought her and that the Inner Senshi, the people who were suppose to be her best friends didn't even notice it. She forced herself to look away from them and look at the Outer Senshi. Haruka looked like she was going to kill Mamoru, but then looked up at the stage and seeing her gave her thumbs up. Just knowing that she was there with Michiru and Setsuna gave her the will to go out there and do this.   
  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts suddenly when Seiya made his announcement about her: "Tonight a very special friend has decided to join us tonight to sing a song that she wrote for someone special who's here tonight. Now I would like you to give a warm welcome to my dear friend Tsukino Usagi. The crowd gave a wary applause, but she didn't care about that. The only thing she focused on was the eight people sitting in the front row and their reaction She wasn't disappointed as they all looked very shocked at what she was wearing. Usagi had changed in to her princess gown thinking that it was appropriate sense she would be leaving her past behind and him along with it. Usagi had originally wanted to come out and say something to the crowd, but Seiya told her that the best way for her to get there attention was just to start her song and let it say what she could not. So that was what she was going to do. With thoughts of Mamoru and all the pain he had caused her going through her head, Usagi gave them the signal to start playing and sung her song.  
  
Once in a lifetime you find  
Someone to show you the way  
Someone to make your decisions,   
But I let you lead me astray.  
  
Who did you think you were fooling  
Said you were missing the line  
But the truth is I knew you were lying  
You were using me time after time  
  
When the heartache is over  
I know I won't be missing you  
Won't look over my shoulder  
Cause I know that I can live with out you  
  
Time to move on with my life now  
Leaving the past all behind  
I can make my own decisions  
It was only a matter of time  
  
Some times I look back in anger  
Thinking about all the pain  
But I know I am stronger without you   
And that I'll never need you again  
  
When the heartache is over  
I know I won't be missing you  
Won't look over my shoulder   
Cause I know that I can live with out you  
  
When the heartache is over  
I know I won't be missing you  
Won't look over my shoulder   
Cause I know that I can live with out you  
  
I can live with out you.  
I can live with out you  
  
  
Usagi stood there with her eyes closed and listened to the applause she was getting from the people in the amphitheater. She could tell that she was getting a standing ovation from the sound of it, but that didn't matter to her. As she slowly opened her eyes she focused in on her friends. The Outer Senshi were standing up and applauding her, as expected the Inner Senshi were sitting down with different looks of disapproval on there faces, and Mamoru looked at her as if she was just joking around. She just looked at them whispered "It really is over." As she walked off stage she knew that she would have to explain her actions to the Inner Senshi and that they most likely wouldn't except it. It was strange though, because she really didn't care. She knew that she had true friends in the Outer Senshi and she would be fine. She really could live without him.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. When the Heartache is Over - Part Two

  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and company belong to Naoko Takeuchi and not to me. I'm just a teenager who got bored and decided to write this.  
  
***READ ME*** This is the second part of "When the Heartache is Over." This one takes place seven months after the first. It's from Mamoru's point of view about how Usagi's doing now and what happened after the concert. As a side note Usagi is 19 in these stories and lives with the Outer Senshi.  
  
I want to thank everyone who wrote to me saying how well "I Want You to Need Me," "Kiss the Rain," and "I'll Stand By You," were. Your comments were very help full and I would also like to thank my editors Nicole and Cindy for encouraging me to write more. To my Dad for being not just my editor, but my biggest supporter and for always reminding me to work on "Elementals." Don't worry Dad the first two chapters will be out by the end of next week.  
  
As always all comments, flames or anything else you want to send me is cool, but comments would be a nice encouragement to write more. My email address is cindlemain@hotmail.com.  
  
  
When the Heartache is Over  
Part Two  
By Cindlemain  
Rated PG just in case.  
  
  
Mamoru parked his car down the street and got out. It was November twenty-fourth and there was snow every where, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He had come to see her and find out how she was doing. No, he wasn't going to talk to her or go up to her door, he never did. He was just going to watch her from outside her house.  
  
That's how things were now. He had no place in her life or in her world. It was his fault, he had treated her badly and now that he didn't have her anymore he finally realized his mistake. It's funny how you never seem to know what you have until it's gone.  
  
Walking up the main walkway he found the tree he normally hid in and climbed up to the top. He would have to best view of the house there, being able to watch her better. It was seven o'clock so she would most likely be in the living room. Laugher from that direction told him he was right.  
  
Turning to face the living room he caught sight of the lovely angel that always took his breath away. Sure she had changed much over the past seven months, but she was still beautiful. She wore a long sleeve light pink sweeter and blue jeans. She had cut her hair so it was now shoulder length and made her look mature. The biggest difference was the way she acted though. She still had that view that all people were good and things could change for the better, but she wasn't the crybaby klutz that she had been. She also guarded her heart much more these days, not letting people in like she use to.   
  
Yes she had changed a lot in the past seven months, but it was for the best. At least now people like him and the Inner Senshi couldn't hurt her like they had. Though she had left them behind she still had the Outer Senshi to depend on. After all Haruka and the rest of the Outer Senshi were the only ones that stuck with her, helped her through everything, even when the Inner Senshi abandoned her. It still hurt even now to think about the day that changed their lives.  
  
  
***Flash back***  
  
The day after the concert the Inner Senshi and Mamoru had confronted her about what she had done. They waited until four in the afternoon at the arcade for her to show up. When she finally did, they were surprised to see the Outer Senshi with her. Of course as soon the Outer Senshi saw them, they took up defense positions around her. As if they expected them to attack her, but then with the way Rei had been acting, Mamoru couldn't blame them.   
  
The Inner Senshi were pissed, they wanted to know why she had done it and what the hell the Outer Senshi thought they were doing.   
  
"I asked them to come with me because I knew you guys would be here. I needed some support and I knew I could get it from them." Usagi said quietly looking as if she was about to cry. "About last night, I didn't tell you about what I was going to do because I knew that you would try to talk me out of it and I didn't want that. You guys couldn't honestly think that I would just keep taking him back after everything he put me through?"   
  
All of them were shocked and maybe their friendship could have been saved or at least they would still be on speaking terms if Rei had kept her mouth shut, but the Senshi of fire wasn't known for doing things like that.  
  
When Usagi finished talking Rei started to laugh, to the surprise of everyone there. When she stopped laughing the tone she used to speak to Usagi held no warmth, showing only her contempt towards the younger girl. "What, is the little princess upset because she can't even keep a man who's supposed to be destined for her. It's no surprise to me though, who would want a crybaby like you, you're useless as a person and as a Senshi. All you're good for is crying and messing up, and as far as I see it we don't need you Usagi." Everyone was shocked, the Inner Senshi included, but they didn't say anything and seemed to take Rei's side.  
  
Standing on the sidelines, Mamoru got ready to protect Rei should Haruka decided to attack her. No, he didn't think Rei had any right to talk to her like that, but she still didn't deserve to get the shit knocked out of her. Too bad he was watching the wrong person. With a sudden movement Usagi got passed the Outer Senshi and showing unexpected strength and speed Usagi punched Rei in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and then kicked Rei's feet out from under her, leaving Rei to lay on the sidewalk wondering what was next.   
  
Once again, everyone stood there shocked at what they were seeing, Usagi had actually hurt someone and not just anyone, but a friend. Usagi just glared and shook her head at all of them. "You know you guys have never ever believed in me, no matter what I've done. You've always seen me as a worthless leader and a horrible person who has no right being the princess of the moon. This just proved that, if any of you were my friends, you would have stood up for me when Rei said that, but no you all just stood there, silently takeing her side. As for being a poor excuse for a Sailor Senshi. You guys seem to forget that I've beaten all of our major enemies without your help, but just to prove you wrong, I'm going to become the best Sailor Senshi I can and I'm going to do it without you guys around." Without letting the Inner Senshi reply Usagi turned and walked away with the Outer Senshi right behind her.  
  
That was the last time the Inner Senshi or Mamoru had seen or spoken to her outside of battle.   
  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
  
After that day, any time a monster showed up, Sailor Moon always got there first with the Outer Senshi and managed to take out the thing before the Mamoru or the Inner Senshi could do anything. Soon after that, Sailor Moon would be the only one to show up and with amazing strength and power could take out whole groups of monsters without any help.   
  
Usagi made good on her promise, even when the monsters stopped and their controllers where gone, she still found things to fight for. She moved to manmade crime and stopped theft and any other crime she could. It was no wonder Usagi was going to law school now. It had surprised everyone, especially Rei, when they found out. What was even worse was that she was now one of the smartest people at schoo,l competing with Ami for the highest tests scores. Usagi had done everything she said she would and more.  
  
Looking back on everything that had gone on since she left him, Mamoru realized now that the Inner Senshi and him had just been holding her back, stopping her from finding her real place in life. She really was much better off with out them. Too bad it had taken all this for him to realizes that.   
  
Mamoru couldn't help, but wondering what the Outer Senshi thought about all this and why they were so loyal to her. It seemed like maybe the Inner Senshi were not meant to be her guardians, that the Outer Senshi really were the people that were meant to protect Usagi and Mamoru couldn't think of another group of people who could have done a better job. With them Usagi had found a new strength because they believed in her and they stayed with her through everything. Never once had they doubted what she said and why she was doing something like Mamoru and the Inner Senshi had.  
  
Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he realized that Usagi had been alone in the living room the whole time and he wondered where the Outer Senshi were. Then as if on cue, three of the four people he had been thinking about walked into the room. Haruka and Michiru sat down on the sofa, making room for Hotaru who had walked in carrying a pizza. Usagi took a seat in the love chair and taking a small piece of pizza settled in for one of the long discussions they had every Friday night. Setsuna, was no where to be seen, but he knew where she was, after all, the guardian of time couldn't be with them all the time.  
  
No one spoke for a long time as the four sat there enjoying the pizza and each other's company. Mamoru had noticed a while back that the relationship she had with the Outer Senshi was different from the one she had with the Inners. Usagi once told him that she had always felt the need to talk when she was around the Inners, because there was always this uncomfortable silence when no one spoke that really bothered her. This wasn't true for the Outers though, they were more comfortable around her and didn't feel like they had to be around her, because they truly did like having Usagi around, while the Inners didn't.  
  
Turning his attention back to the four waiting for them to talk, Mamoru was surprised when Michiru brought up a subject he had never heard mentioned at their house.   
  
"Do you guys ever wondered what the Inner Senshi and Mamoru are up to now?"   
  
"What ever they're doing I hope their lives are miserable and full of the same pain they caused Usagi." Haruka replied harshly.  
  
"Haruka- papa you shouldn't say things like that, it's wrong." Hotaru stated.  
  
"It's okay Hotaru. Haruka is in titled to her opinion, though it is wrong to wish harm on anyone or anything." Usagi replied calmly.  
  
"Oh come on Usagi you can't really tell me that you don't think they deserve some sort of punishment for what they did." Haruka ask astonished.  
  
"Truthfully no. Because if I did I would be as bad as Rei or even Mamoru." Usagi said, her voice full of sadness when she said his name.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" Michiru asked  
  
"Only during nights when there's a thunderstorm and I'm alone in bed with no one there to comfort me. Other wise no, I guess I just wish things had ended better between us." Usagi confided.  
  
Haruka sat forward and took one of Usagi's small hands in hers. "Listen I promise you that one day, far from now, the Inner Senshi and Mamoru will realize their mistakes and apologize."  
  
"You know," Usagi said changing the subject. "I saw him again yesterday."  
  
Mamoru almost fell out of the tree, but managed to catch his balance and listened harder, trying to find out if she how long he'd been following her.  
  
"I've seen him a lot over the past seven months. He never comes near me and every time I look over at where he is, he acts like he's doing something else. Sometimes he's really good at hiding, but most of the time he's in plain view. I know he regrets what he did and wants me to come back to him, but I can't. If I do then it will be like I just gave up on everything I worked so hard for, and in truth I would be. I can't do that, not for him, not for anyone. I refuse to go back to being that weak person I was."  
  
They sat there in silence just thinking about what Usagi said. It was true that Mamoru was following Usagi they had known it from the start thanks to Setsuna. She had warned Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru about it soon after the fight with the Inners. They had taken turns watching him because none of them were sure what he was going to do, but once it became clear that he was doing nothing more then watching her, they quit watching him.   
  
"I think," Haruka said, "That he still hopes that you're going to change your mind and go running back to him like you always did and things are going to go back to the way they used to be. And who knows maybe if you did go back to him, he would change and things would be better this time around, but you don't know that and he has to realize that this is best for you. Throughout all of your years with him you did everything you could to make him happy even if it meant going somewhere or doing something you hated, because you loved him and you were convinced that he loved you too. I think it's time he followed your example and do for you what you did for him and let you go, because he loves you and even though he won't admit it, in his heart he knows it's the right thing to do. Now lets get off this subject and watch one of the movies Hotaru and Setsuna rented tonight."  
  
Mamoru sat in the tree thinking about what Haruka had said as he watched them argue over which movie to watch first, when his watch suddenly went off, pulling him from his thoughts and telling him the it was now ten o clock. It was time for him to go. Taking one last look at Usagi, Mamoru nodded his head as if agreeing to what Haruka had said and in truth he was. It was time for him to move on not just because he knew that she would never come back to him, but because it was the best thing for her. So jumping out of the tree and blowing Usagi a kiss she would never receive. Mamoru walked down her walkway and out of her life. In time, when everything he had done to her was forgiven and forgotten, then maybe they could be friend and allies once again.  
  
  
On top of the roof a tall figure moved out of the shadows and watched sadly as Mamoru walked away. Even though Setsuna knew they weren't going to get back together, the Senshi of time had still hope they would. Setsuna jumped suddenly when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Turing she saw Haruka standing next to her. She smiled at her friend and looked back to the street as Mamoru's car drove away for the last time.  
  
"He was here again wasn't he?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yes, but this was the last time. You will never have to deal with him again after this." Setsuna said sadly  
  
"We both knew he was going to have to move on, but I have to ask, does this change things for the better or for the worse?"   
  
"Both."   
  
"Why? Does this mean Crystal Tokyo will never come to be?"  
  
"No actually it will be better because Usagi will truly be happy with the man she marries. Our new king will have great power matched only by our queen and nothing will be able to rival their power. In fact because of Usagi and Mamoru's break up, we will truly have a peaceful future."  
  
"That sounds great. Wait, who's to be our new king? Have we already met him and if not, when will we?"  
  
"There is another threat coming, one worse then anything we have faced, but with this threat will come a new ally. It is that ally that will be our new king."  
  
"As I said before, this sounds great, except for the whole new enemy thing. So what could be the bad thing."  
  
"Chibiusa." Setsuna replied looking down.  
  
"Oh god, that had never occurred to me. I am so sorry."  
  
"It' okay there will be another Chibiusa. She just won't be like this one."  
  
Talking about Chibiusa made Haruka think about another person and his future. "What about Mamoru? What will become of him."  
  
Setsuna laughed at that question even though she was surprised that Haruka would ask. It was a natural question though; after all he had been their friend once. "He will be fine, in fact he will marry one of the Inner Senshi and eventually Usagi and he will become friends once again, but that is a long time from now."  
  
Haruka was in shock. He was going to marry one of the Inner Senshi? "Which one does he marry?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you that."  
  
Haruka was going to protest when Michiru opened the door and called for them to come in, they had decided what movie to watch, but Hotaru refused to put it on until all of her family was there.   
  
"We'll finish this conversation later, and I'll answer all of your questions then." Setsuna joked.  
  
"Sure you will." Haruka replied laughing  
  
Linking arms they walked back into the house to enjoy a quite night with their family.  
  
  
  
The End   
  
  
As a side note for any of you who didn't like this ending please don't flame me just for that reason. While I to think they make a cute couple I just don't think they belong together. Besides I wanted to write a different type of story and who knows I may write another part after this one about that new evil and ally Setsuna was taking about. Of course that depends on how many people like and review this or I'll write it just because. Thanks Minna-Chan.  



End file.
